Crossing Paths
by sparkerius
Summary: A ramble of one shots that turned into something...
1. Chapter 1

CROSSING PATHS

Bonnie sat at the bar, defeated. The creature she was looking for had escaped. She tapped the bar, signalling to the bar tender that she wanted, or rather needed, another drink. He handed her yet another neat scotch. She flicked her head back, feeling the liquid burn the back of her throat as it made it way into her body. She closed her eyes and remembered the look on the face of the young man that she had come here to help, but who now lay dead in a morgue a few blocks away. She quickly opened her eyes and put on a brave face, tapping the bar once again.

"Looks like you've had a smashing day." She didn't need to turn her head to know who the gruff, sultry voice of a former acquaintance behind her was. She smiled to herself, her troubles shifting to the back of her mind for the briefest of moments.

"Just peachy." She continued to stare at the bottles on the shelf in front of her.

"Well, you have the best medicine sitting right next to you." She felt him move to her side and turned her head so that she could face him. A small smile played on her lips.

"Dean Winchester." She smirked. "Funny who you see lurking around bars at this time of night."

"And yet, here you are." He sat next to her and ordered a beer from the bar tender.

"Yeah, that is funny I suppose." She looked away from him and stared at her drink, swishing it around in the glass before tipping it and her head back. She gently placed the glass back on the counter and ordered another, shifting her body to face Dean. "Where's Sammy?"

"You know Sammy, resting his over intelligent head. What's up with you?" He gestures towards the empty glass in front of her.

"Like you said, it's been a smashing day." She smiled at him, genuinely happy to see him. "What are you doing in town?"

"I think you know the answer to that already. Having some trouble with a certain bogeyman?" He almost looked worried about her. She quickly brushed off the thought. Dean Winchester was the playboy of the hunting world, she knew he didn't worry about anyone, except for Sam.

"Nothing I can't handle. Lived to fight another day, suppose that counts for something."

He nodded in agreement. He had obviously decided to drop the 20 questions. They drank together, chatting about hunts they had been on and other unimportant life moments for another hour. They had finished a bottle of whisky together and had decided to call it a night. They made their way out of the front door of the bar. The jovial mood turned serious when Dean suddenly grabbed her arm, holding her in place, in front of him.

"What happened today, what's got you shook?" Dean asked out of the blue.

Bonnie's smile faded quickly. Tears seemed to want to bust out of her eyes, but she fought them and won the battle. "Powers went on the fritz. Couldn't save the guy. He's now in the morgue."

"Shit." He looked on at her sadly. He wasn't the sentimental type, but nor was Bonnie.

"It happens, right?" He could hear her trying to make light of the burden that weighed on her soul, but he also heard her asking for an answer to the question.

"It happens, Bonnie. It sucks, but it happens." He rubbed her arm with his hand. He suddenly felt a little awkward. "You staying in a motel?"

She, was also feeling a little awkward at taking comfort in the words of Dean Winchester and just nodded, "yeah, think there is only one here."

"Want a ride?" He headed to the impala.

"Sure." She crossed her arms and walked towards the black car, sitting in the front seat as the engine roared to life. "That sound never gets old." She smiled again, breaking a bit of the tension.

"And it never will. This beauty will outlive us all." He tapped the dash before driving up the dark street with only a few working lights.


	2. Chapter 2

CROSSING PATHS 2

It had been about 3 months since she had last seen Dean Winchester in that small town. For that reason she was surprised as she played her undercover role in this rather larger town in the middle of nowhere. Her plans had been going well, until that night. Exotic Dancers and female patrons of a musty club were being attacked, and sometimes killed, by an unknown creature. She knew what she had to do and she was doing it, rather well she thought. She had started her shift an hour earlier, getting herself ready for the night of dancing that went along with this gig. She strapped on the very skimpy, red number that she had to wear. This was the second time she was wearing it and both times she could only imagine what her father would say if he saw her in such little clothing. But that was something she didn't have to realistically worry about. She stepped out onto the stage as her song cued her to. She played the role of a sweet, innocent girl dancing on a pole for the attention of the customers. The only reason she was doing this is because she knew she could stay clothed the whole time and it was just about dancing. She danced around the pole, lifting her leg to wrap around it and slowly navigate herself around it, making her way to the base of the pole. She crept across the floor, swaying her hips as she made her way to the front of the stage. Her strategy for getting through the gig was to single out a person that wasn't paying attention and stalk him or her as if they were her prey. It helped keep her mind off the fact that there were, at any time, about 15 men staring at her. That night she had picked out her person and stalked him as his back was turned to her. Before he turned around, she saw the tall strong figure of Sam Winchester walk behind her targeted victim. Suddenly her mind registered that her 'victim' was Dean Winchester. Dean turned around, ogling her body before finally registering her face. He had just taken a sip of his beer and spat it out when he saw sweet Bonnie Bennett dancing on the stage of the club. He looked like he was in shock and could possibly have a heart attack right then and there. Thankfully the song ended soon after the both of them had recognized each other and Bonnie quickly made her way back stage, grabbing a robe and throwing it over herself. She ran to her dressing room and took a few deep breaths. _It's just a gig_. She knew she had to take a shift serving drinks, but the thought of bumping into them, while barely clothed, was not an appealing one. She braced herself, took off her robe, changed her outfit and made her way to the floor of the club. The high heels, denim shorts and tiny tank top didn't hide much more than her previous outfit, but it felt a lot more comfortable. She went to the bar and fetched a tray of drinks. She had hardly taken 5 steps when her way too good looking acquaintance was suddenly standing in front of her.

"You trying to give me a heart attack." He looked her up and down, taking a little too long to bring his eyes back to her face.

"Really? I don't think your heart is the organ affected right now." She smirked.

He tilted his head to the side, while still looking her up and down, but finally his eyes landed back on hers. "Just making sure I got the full picture."

She punched him on the arm. "Don't forget that I can make your eyes melt out of their sockets."

"Would be totally worth it." He grinned cheekily at her. "But seriously, what the hell are you doing?"

She looked around the club and noticing it was clear, she pulled him to the side of the bar. Sam walked up to the conversation. "Hey, Bonnie." He didn't know where to look.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Hi Sammy. You are looking good."

He nodded, and gave a small cough. "Um...you too." Dean wacked him in the stomach. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, before Sasquatch over here runs out of things to look at, you were saying?" Dean was annoyed that others were looking at her.

"I'm on a case here. There are about 4 dancers that have gone missing from this bar in the last month. With all of the cases there has been no evidence of any human being involved. NO body or full body I should say, has been found. I snooped around the back of the building and I found hair." The brothers looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes. "As in from a werewolf."

"So you thought you'd parade around in nothing and hope it attacks you?"

"What? You do know that YOU came into a bar to stare at women who parade around in nothing so don't you judge me, Dean Winchester."

"Oh, not judging at all." He stated mater of fact. "I just think that you should have called us for back up or something."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. In hindsight, it wasn't the smartest going alone on this case. She wasn't about to let them in on that inner observation though. "Fine. You're here. Wanna help?"

"Sure, we'll pick you up after your shift." Dean finished.

"Fine." She was a little annoyed, but still happy to have the brothers around. She walked away, making sure to add an extra sway in her hips, just to irritate Dean Winchester and it worked. She turned her head to see his reaction and it was one that she never expected. The look of pure lust as he looked her dead in the eye made her body shiver. She was shocked at how evident it was on his face. She quickly turned around and started serving drinks to customers. Her heart skipped a beat every time she glanced his way during the night and he would still be watching her interactions with customers. He looked like he wanted to murder anybody that made a pass at her. When an overly intoxicated patron slapped her on the butt she quickly glanced his way and was grateful to see Sam put his hand on his brothers' shoulder and whisper harsh words to him which seemed to stop any reaction from the older brother.

The shift finally ended at around 3am. She quickly slipped on her jeans and t-shirt and headed out the back entrance of the club, saying good night to a few of the girls as she headed in the opposite direction to them and in the direction of the parking lot to find the hunter brothers. She barely knew anybody was there, but felt a hand grab her arm, swinging her in its direction and pushing her against the wall of the alley building.

She breathed his name heavily. "Dean?" She searched his eyes as he held her in one place, pinned to the wall of the side alley. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. He didn't say a word, just stared at her, seemingly fighting a battle of body and mind. His eyes seemed to glow a deep green, possibly reflecting her own. A few moments of staring passed until he swallowed audibly.

"Come on. We'll take you home." His hand moved to her back and moved her gently in the direction of the Impala.

Bonnie didn't argue. She had her own car in the lot, but seeing the war waging in his mind so visibly, she decided to go with them and collect her car in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

CROSSING PATHS 3

Her path crossed with the Winchesters a few months later, again. She was staying with Lucy for a while, learning some new tricks. She and Lucy had decided to have a girl's night out. They landed up in a local bar where they did shots and laughed until their stomachs hurt. They sat in a booth in the corner of the bar, enjoying their evening when Bonnie noticed the two unmistakable figures of the Winchesters taking a seat at the bar during the evening. She smiled to herself. Lucy glanced in the direction of the bar, eyeing out who had grabbed the attention of her cousin.

"Not bad." She smiled.

Bonnie smiled to herself. "No, they're not bad at all." She quickly waved down their waitress. "Can you send two beers over to those two at the bar?" The waitress nodded and headed in the direction of the bar counter. Dean and Sam turned in their seats as the waitress pointed out where the drinks had come from. Both brothers smiled genuinely at the Bennett witch and made their way to her booth. Bonnie lifted herself from the booth and confidently hugged both hunters.

"You've obviously been here a while." Dean smiled at the overly friendly gesture.

Bonnie shrugged. "It's been a good night and maybe it just got a bit better?" She smiled flirtatiously. Dean raised his eyebrows and took a swig of his drink. "Sit."

They nodded in approval. "This is my cousin, Lucy. Lucy, this is Sam and Dean. Friends of mine."

Lucy greeted each of the brothers. Sam sat next to Lucy and Dean next to Bonnie. They enjoyed a few drinks, telling a few stories of how they met each other and how Lucy falls into Bonnie's family tree. The night waged on and eventually it was closing time at the bar. They all made their way to the parking lot.

Dean pulled Bonnie aside. "Join us for a drink tomorrow?"

Bonnie smiled widely. "Sure." She turned to walk away. "Call me Winchester." As she started to walk towards the car where Lucy was waiting she heard a blood curdling scream from the alley. All four of them ran in that direction. Two vampires had bitten a girl and her limp body lay on the ground. Bonnie was mad. Her and Lucy both started to give the vampires aneurysms while the Winchesters went and gave more finality to the situation. The two vampires lay on the ground, headless.

"We're quite the team." Sam stated. His smile fell as he noticed a figure appear behind Bonnie and Lucy. Bonnie and Lucy both turned to see a dark figure behind them.

Bonnie lifted her hand to blast the creature away from her cousin, but it stirred a hand of its own and Bonnie flew into the side of a dumpster. Sam rushed to Bonnie's side and Dean pulled out his demon killing knife. He stalked towards Lucy and the creature. Lucy was in it's clutches. It had somehow paralyzed her and was, by the looks of it, sucking the life out of her.

"Hey!" Dean ran towards the creature. It easily flicked him aside and continued to drain Lucy of her life. Bonnie stood again, a little disorientated, and summoned an amount of power she hadn't used in a while. The creature seemed intrigued by her display, dropped Lucy's lifeless body to the ground and started to stalk towards Bonnie. Bonnie summoned up the power and used it to attack the creature in front of her. It had no affect at all. Bonnie was stunned. _What the hell?_ As if by some miracle, Castiel appeared in front of Bonnie Bennett and touched the creature, sending it reeling to some unknown destination. Bonnie stared up at the strange, trench coated man with amazing abilities in front of her. She didn't let him distract her too long and quickly rose to her feet, rushing to her cousin's side.

"Lucy!" she knelt at her side. She shook Lucy gently. "Lucy, wake up." Bonnie bent down and tried to hear or feel if she was breathing. She was not. The realisation took a few moments to hit Bonnie as she sat confusedly staring at Lucy's body. Tears started to drop from her eyes when she realised that Lucy was completely lifeless. Slowly she slipped her hands off her cousin's shoulders and onto her kneeling lap. Looking up at the sky, she closed her eyes and started to sob uncontrollably.

Dean, Sam and Castiel walked closer to the cousins, not wanting to interrupt Bonnie's grief. It was evident that Lucy had died. The three looked on in sorrow as Bonnie clutched to her cousin's body.

"Stop taking everybody." She screamed at the sky. "Please." Her words had become softer, but her sobs were becoming more frequent. She was trying to think of a spell that could help her cousin. She had brought so many people back to life, but once again, when it came to her family, she couldn't muster up enough power or find a spell that would work.

Lights started to explode all over the parking lot and the wind picked up around them. Castiel looked at Dean. "I will take care of Lucy."

Dean took a deep breath and knelt next to Bonnie. "Hey." He put his arm over her shoulder and gently squeezed her shoulder. The gesture got her attention and she looked up and stared into his eyes through the tears. "We have to go, Bonnie."

Bonnie sobbed a little more, bending down and kissing Lucy on the forehead. , "I'm so sorry Lucy." She took a moment to look at her cousin one last time before turning to Dean and taking his hand. He helped her to a standing position and immediately put his arm around her, walking them towards his car. She sobbed into his jacket, clutching it for dear life. Bonnie stopped him after a few steps. "Her body?" Tears streaked her face.

"Cas will take care of it." He assured her and helped her into the back seat of the impala.

She didn't remember much from the journey back to the brother's motel room.

It was all a blur of tears for her. She remembered staring at a hole in the couch the whole night. She remembered laying on the stained sofa, not bothering about anything else around her. She remembers Dean and Sam trying to console her and how unresponsive she was to their empathy. Before she knew it, the morning light was creaking through the dusty blinds and she slowly opened her tired eyes. Lifting her head, she surveyed the room. Dean sat in the chair opposite to the sofa. His soft breathing told her he was sleeping. Sam also slept in a sitting position on one of the two beds in the room. She shifted slightly, trying to quietly sit up and head to the bathroom.

"You can't sneak away from a Winchester." Dean stated, eyes still closed.

She couldn't smile, as much as she wanted to. "Thanks, for everything." Before he could respond, she lifted herself up off of the sofa and headed straight to the small corner bathroom of the motel.


	4. Chapter 4

CROSSING PATHS 4

The next time she had contact with Dean Winchester was when she gave him a call while she was on the hunt for the creature that had killed Lucy. Before she dialled his number she went over the way she had left things with him. She had argued with him that she should find the creature herself and didn't want the brothers to be in harms way. He had argued that it was their profession and she was being stupid. She hadn't appreciated that, but said her thank you to them for helping her out the night before and left the dingy motel room. She had wanted to send him a text a week or so after that, but chickened out. Now she stood, staring at her phone, wondering if she should now involve them in her quest for revenge. She pressed dial before her brain won over her heart.

"Yeah." His voice was as gruff as ever. She paused in silence for a moment, suddenly not knowing what to say. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Hey Dean." She said softly.

The small pause on his end of the line was expected. "Bonnie? That you?" She could almost hear the surprise and then hurt in his voice.

"Yeah, it's me."

She could hear him walking away from the noise in the background, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She unconsciously shook her head. "No." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't know what I'm doing." She was thankful that he couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"I'm in the middle of nowhere." She looked around as if needing to figure it out by the signs around her. "Dean, I found it. I think I know how to kill it."

"Bonnie…" It was a warning tone.

"You once told me to call you if I ever needed help and well, I need it now, please."

She heard him sigh over the phone, as if he was torn. "We're right in the middle of something. When do you need us there?"

"Um, yesterday." She scoffed a laugh. "I get it if you're busy…"

"No. I'm sure we can wrap this up quick. We'll be there in a day or so?"

She smiled in relief. "Sounds great. I'll text you."

There was another pause from his side of the line. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Dean. I owe you. I'll see you soon." She knew she shouldn't be this happy at the thought of seeing him and kept telling herself it was because she really couldn't do this alone, but she secretly knew she was just going to be happy to see him.

When Bonnie awoke in the morning she had a feeling that this day was going to be a difficult one.

She showered, dressed and ate breakfast. She had picked up a trick or two from the Winchesters and staying in crummy hotels was one of them. She pulled out her grimoire's and started to flick through the pages, searching for spells to capture the abomination that had ended the life of her only living magical relative. She had texted Dean the address she was at and was now anxious to hear the roar of the Impala nearby. She decided to kill time by going to watch over her mystical target. She grabbed her coat and headed to the area she suspected it to be. The children's park at the edge of a wooded area was quiet and eerie. A cold wind made Bonnie pull her leather jacket tighter around her. An uncomfortable feeling ran through her body and she decided that she had pressed fate enough. As she started making her way back to her car she saw the dark figure lurking next to it. Her heart started to thud in her chest. She hid behind a tree and watched as the creature started to sniff the air around it. Bonnie watched in horror as the creature seemed to sniff her out and started walking towards where she was hiding. _Shit._ She ran into the wooded area bordering the park. She was trying to think while trying to get away as fast as possible. One thing she knew was that she couldn't defeat this thing alone. She needed to do a cloaking spell. She found a large tree to hide behind and uttered some words seemingly to herself. She heard twigs snapping behind her. Her heart raced as she saw the creature come up beside her, still searching for her. It was unaware that she was right next to it. Obviously, the cloaking spell had worked. She watched as it stalked onward into the woods. She waited until it had disappeared in the distance before heading back in the direction she had come from. The sun was starting to set and she desperately wanted to get to the motel to see if the hunters had arrived.

When she got to her car she saw that all four of her tires were punctured. She cursed and started making her way down the quiet road towards town. She pulled out her phone and dialled, for the second time in 24 hours, Dean Winchester.

"Hey, where the hell are you? We're at the motel."

Her breathing was heavy as she kept a quick pace in her journey to the motel. "Um…I'm on my way. Just had some car trouble."

"Bonnie Bennett, you went after it didn't you?"

"Um, not so much after it, but watching it. Turns out it I had that a little mixed up."

"We're coming to you."

"Kids park, the only road there." She heard a screetching sound behind her and quickly turned to see the creature running towards her. "Oh hell! Hurry and bring salt!" She started running down the road as fast as she could.

She knew she wouldn't out run it. It seemed to have a lot more speed than her. She quickly stopped and started to concentrate on summoning some magic. The least she could do was hold it off until her backup arrived. She uttered words and threw her hands towards the creature. It was knocked back a few paces and looked genuinely surprised at her magical ability. The only problem with this was that it only seemed more determined to get to her. Bonnie again summoned some magical ability and this time threw her arms upward. The creature was lifted off the ground and thrown backwards again. She seemed to have injured it this time and now it looked mad. The eyes of the beast started glowing red. Bonnie was getting physically tired from the overuse of her magic. The creature stalked towards her again and threw a hand of its own towards her. She went reeling backwards, hitting the ground hard and knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to lift herself off the ground, but forced herself to when she heard its footsteps getting closer. She turned to the creature in her usual stoic fierceness. Before she could lift her hand again and use what little magic ability she had the strength to, the creature again lifted its hand in a backhand motion, pushing Bonnie backwards with an invisible force. She landed on her back, writhing with pain. She heard the steps coming closer and started to brace herself to fend it off. The creature stood above her and seemed to enjoy the sight of her unable to move. It snarled, its human like features were disappearing and the more animalistic features were taking over. Bonnie was in awe of the change happening in front of her. She quickly realised that she had very little time to sum up any sort of power. She took a few deep breaths and as the creature started to bend over and descend on her she pushed her own invisible force against it's chest, again injuring it. It stumbled backwards and Bonnie tried to move away to give her time to get to her feet, but it retaliated, knocking Bonnie down for a third time. Before she had time to register the proximity of the creature, she heard the telltale screeching of tires and a few gunshots disperse around her.

She smiled slightly when she felt somebody lift her and drag her towards the car. "About time…"

"Nice to see you too, Bonnie." The voice of Sam Winchester had never sounded sweeter.

AS the salt shots hit the creature it seemed to be physically injured by it and retreated to the wooded area near the park.

Bonnie sat upright on the back seat of the Impala, trying to recover her breath. A very angry looking Dean returned from his shooting spree, took one look at her, then started the engine and returned to the motel where they had waited for her.

The drive back had been quiet so Bonnie was mentally preparing herself for the rage that would eventually escape Dean Winchester.

Sam helped her out of the car and they headed to the room. She managed to pull the single key out of her pocket and hand it to him to open up. She freed herself from Sam's grip and walked towards the bathroom. She took a look at the mirror and realised that she must have had a nose bleed at some point. She grabbed some toilet paper off the roll and started to dry up any wet blood still on her face. She heard the shuffle of feet and looked in the mirror so that she could view who was at the door. Dean was leaning against the frame, arms crossed in front of his chest, anger still evident, but less extreme, on his features.

"Wanna tell me about your new-found death wish."

She thought about her answer, "I'm sorry."

"You call us for backup and then almost get yourself killed before we even get here! Did you call us here to bury you?"

She hung her head while leaning on the sink for support. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Sorry isn't going to help us when you decided to be the lead roll in a bad horror movie."

She turned to him in shock at his words. "I'm sorry Dean." She was getting a little irritated at his outbreak. "I'm sorry that I've spent the last 3 months looking for a creature that nearly doesn't exist. I'm sorry that saving my ass was such a pain. AND I'm so sorry I pulled you away from an important job. Thanks so much for the save, I'll figure it out from here. On MY OWN."

"You don't get to do that." His words were growing in anger as he straightened. "You don't get to be little miss offended now. All you had to do was wait, but no. You needed to make sure that you were going to get your revenge and then we could come and pat you on the head."

Her own anger was bubbling at the surface, but she managed to speak quietly. "You know what Dean? I'm sorry I called you."

"You know what, Bonnie?" he took a step closer to her. "I'm sorry that when we rounded the corner I saw your body lying on the ground. I thought you were dead!" Both Bonnie and Dean were shocked at his words.

Bonnie's resolve softened. "Dean…" She stepped forward and hugged him. He was stiff at first, but soon loosened up and hugged her gently in return. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

CROSSING PATHS 5

It had been a year since they had defeated Lucy's killer. The hunter brothers and Bonnie had managed to capture the creature and defeat it with a spell. It had taken a week to complete, after which they had once again gone their separate ways. This time, it was Sam to call her. He described how Dean was in trouble and that he needed a way to break a spell that was cast on him. Bonnie had dropped everything and made her way to where the brothers were. She stood outside of the motel room door and knocked quickly. Sam answered the door and gave her a welcomed hug.

"Where is he?"

"Inside, come on in."

She walked inside and saw Dean lying on one of the two beds in the motel room. He seemed to be sleeping. "What happened?" She looked at him worriedly.

"We were um, hunting a witch and she put a hex on him."

Bonnie's eyes snapped to Sam. "A witch?"

He felt embarrassed, "Yeah, one that is supercharged by a demon."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay, so what did this Witch do to him?'

"He seems to be aging, really fast. His body can't seem to keep up with it. He just wants to sleep all the time."

Bonnie walked to Dean's side and noticed the signs of aging that Sam was talking about. There were streaks of grey in his hair and fine wrinkles on his face. She frowned slightly. "When did this start?"

"A few hours ago, he's aged about 10 years already I'd say."

Bonnie joked with Sam, "I don't know Sam, doesn't look a day older to me."

"I heard that." A very awake Dean chimed in.

"Well there's defiantly no hearing aid needed then." She smiled down at him on the bed.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now fix me please before I start getting a weak bladder and this gets embarrassing."

Bonnie giggled. "I think I might know how, I just need to find the right spell. Give me an hour or two." She turned to Sam. "You might want to get a wheelchair though, just in case."

Sam smiled at her. "Thanks Bonnie. Don't know how much longer I can carry on with the frail care."

"Well aren't you two just full of jokes while I turn into Hugh Hefner over here."

Bonnie laughed again, "I'll be back in a few hours."

She returned after searching through the local history libraries and making a few phone calls to witches, like her, that she had met on her travels.

She knocked softly on the door and Sam answered quickly. "hey, any luck?"

"Yeah, I think I have it." She was stunned to see how fast Dean was aging. He was sitting in a chair in front of the Television and had a blanket around him. "Wow. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Watch out Bonnie, I might have to throw my walking stick at you."

She laughed and placed a small vile of liquid infront of him. "here, drink this gramps, but only when I tell you."

"What is it?" He coughed.

"It's a potion."

"Okay, can I drink it now?"

"Wait, just a second." Bonnie pulled out her phone and proceeded to take a picture of aged Dean. "Now you can drink it." Sam laughed.

Dean grumbled some inaudible words under his breath and slicked back the liquid. His features started to change back to normal immediately. He stood from the chair. "ah.. yes.. full functionality again."

"Thanks Bonnie." Sam rubbed her shoulder.

"Its my pleasure Sammy. Plus, I got the best payment ever." She held her phone up in the air for both to see.


	6. Chapter 6

CROSSING PATHS 6

Bonnie and Dean sat at the booth in the musky bar. It was the early hours of the morning. They had been drinking for the past few hours.

Sam walked into the musky bar in the early hours of the morning. He scanned the area, looking for his two travelling companions. He soon heard the unmistakable, if not unbelievable laugh of his brother. He found them in the corner booth. They were both horribly drunk by appearance and were laughing uncontrollably. Bonnie was almost lying on the booth bench she was laughing so much. Dean too had started to go red in the face from his laughter.

"Hey guys." Sam said condescendingly

Bonnie kept quiet instantly, and then upon looking at Sam's serious expression, burst into another fit of laughter. Dean tried to play the reason for Bonnies hysterics off as unknown, but Sam could tell that the joke had been about him. Although he was slightly annoyed, he was happy to hear his brother laugh again. It had been too long since he had heard the sound.

"Yeah, real funny guys. We have a really early start in the morning."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, "Okay, Sammy." She smiled brightly at him, her eyes glassy green from all the alcohol.

"Oh Sam, stop being a party pooper. Have a drink."

"I'm going back to the hotel room."

"Saaam..." Bonnie whined.

"night guys." Sam walked out of the bar, not oblivious to the roar of laughter escaping two he left in the booth.

Bonnie was still laughing when she walked over to the juke box. she searched through the list and found a song she liked. She put in her quarters and her song started playing. She made her own little dance floor within the bar and started dancing, carefree and seductively. Dean smiled as he sipped his beer, watching Bonnie carefully as she got the attention of the whole full bar. She swayed her hips and lifted her arms as though she didn't have a care in the world. She maneuvered closer to the table, doing a little twirl that she had to steady herself after.

"Whoa there Shakira."

"Ha." Bonnie giggled. "Dance with me."

Dean smiled. "No."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow and moved closer, leaning over the table. "Dance with me."

Dean scoffed light heartedly. "No."

Bonnie smiled a smile that Dean could only describe as pure evil itself. "Fine, I'll ask one of them." She motioned to the table full of eager looking guys in the corner of the bar.

"Bonnie..." it was a warning.

"What, Dean, jealous?" Her head fell back in laughter. "Dance with me." By that time her song had ended and a slower Sam Smith song came on. She didn't wait for his answer this time, instead grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of the booth. She guided his arms to wrap around waist and she clasped her hands behind his neck. "Not that bad is it?" They swayed together on the 'dance floor'.

"I've had worse." He teased.

Bonnie smiled again, her eyes gleaming with laughter. Dean started to feel himself getting slowly addicted to staring into the grass green pools. She didn't say a word though, just rested her head on his shoulder and swayed with him. Dean had never felt so protective over any person, other than Sam. The song ended and Bonnie raised her head, her arms still securely wrapped around his neck. Her eyes now looking tired.

"Time you went to bed lil missy."

"We." She playfully smiled again.

Dean smiled back. "yeah, we."

They both stumbled their way back to the table and started to collect their jackets. They walked out of the bar into the fresh crisp air. Bonnie hooked her arm into his and they stumbled into the parking lot.

"Hey, where's my car." He pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"We walked." Bonnie laughed.

They stumbled on towards the motel they had booked in to. When they reached the parking lot of the motel they were laughing again. Bonnie eventually sat down on the ground she was laughing so much.

"Sssh... Sam's going to come out here and have a hissy fit." Dean laughed slightly.

Bonnie looked up into his deep blue eyes that were staring back at her as he sat on his haunches, waiting for her to get off of the ground. She sat up and stared back at him. The air suddenly became thick with tension. "Dean..."

Dean stared back, silently.

Bonnie leaned closer. She stared at his lips as they parted and unconsciously licked her own. "Dean..." he stared back. Her tone was seductive and enchanting. Bonnie couldn't take it any more. "..Help me up, you horn dog." She smiled at the end of her seductive words.

Dean shook his head, hanging it briefly before smiling at her as he helped her off the ground. "Come on, witchy."

They walked arm in arm back into the motel room.


End file.
